


Two boys seducing geeks

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Harry and Niall are slutty young boys, Harry whines a lot, M/M, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, i hope the society forgives me, loose hole, tiny tiny tiny mention of Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s desperate whines were causing Liam and Niall to chuckle at him. Harry sounded like a total whore gagging for Louis’ cock. “Want you to fuck me hard too Lili.” Niall batted his eyelashes before settling down the table to copy Harry’s bent over position. He placed both his hands behind his back and reached for his arsecheeks, spreading it in no time.</p><p>"Come on boys, don’t make me and Harry wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two boys seducing geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically i got the title from some porn I "accidentally" watched. Some orgy. I also posted this on my tumblr. THERE SHOULD BE MORE NIAM AS SIDE PAIRING TO LARRY GODDAMMIT!

"Oh God—shit!" Harry whimpered at the feeling of Louis’ skilled fingers tracing his prostate. He has been fingering Harry for the past five minutes to keep him nice and loose for his 9 and a half inch dick. It hung heavy and fat between his legs and he just couldn’t wait till Harry’s ready.

On the other side, not too far from them laid Niall on his back. Liam had positioned him lying on the table with his legs spread open as wide as possible. The Irish boy toyed on his hard nipples, pinching, circling and wetting the hardened pink nub all the while Liam prodded his tongue in and out of the boy’s puckering hole.

"Mmmm—God Li! So good." Niall breathed as he grabbed onto Liam’s _’barely there’_  hair. The older boy made a mental note to not ever shave his head ever again.

"You two being so good, yeah?" Liam blows a cool breath on Niall’s stretched hole causing a dirty moan to filter out his filthy little mouth. "Like that Nialler?" He chuckled at the response he was receiving from his boy.

"Fuck Li, you tease!" Niall huffed, just in time for Harry’s cute mewlings.

"Ohhhh my Go—yeahyeahyeah! Lou don’t stop!" And as if Louis was really going to stop fingering him, Harry knew his boyfriend better. Louis was also enjoying this himself, in fact his massive hard on was already hurting him and he couldn’t bloody wait till he sticks his cock inside his slutty boyfriend and fuck him into oblivion.

"Gonna fuck you so good Harry. Gonna make you feel my fat cock inside your pretty little hole." The older of them began slurring dirty words in the curly boy’s ear, nipping at it right after every dirty whispers.

"Mmmm please Lou-please… I’m ready babe, please put it in please! Need it! Need it so bad!" Harry practically whined and whimpered when Louis pulled his fingers out. The empty feeling inside his hole was already killing him and he wanted nothing more but to have Louis’ monster of a cock inside him.

"Come on babe, you have to breath first. Don’t gag for it like that, you know I’ll always give you whatever you want." Louis coaxes him while brushing the wet ringlets off of Harry’s glistening forehead. But of course, being a teen, specifically at the age of 15, Harry was in fact a needy little boy. And Louis’  _sweet_  talking didn’t really help in calming him down.

"No no no! Please Lou get inside me. Stick it in! Need your fat cock inside my bum _pleasepleaseplease_  hurry up Lou. Need it! Need you to fuck me so hard and fast and—Oh please  _fuckmefuckmefuckme!_ ”

Harry’s desperate whines were causing Liam and Niall to chuckle at him. Harry sounded like a total whore gagging for Louis’ cock. “Want you to fuck me hard too Lili.” Niall batted his eyelashes before settling down the table to copy Harry’s bent over position. He placed both his hands behind his back and reached for his arsecheeks, spreading it in no time.

"Come on boys, don’t make me and Harry wait."

The two 18 year old boys snorted at their young boyfriends’ frustrations. They both decided on not using a condom because for fuck’s sake, little boy’s don’t get pregnant.

Louis held onto Harry’s sharp hips while his other hand supported the weight of his massive lubed cock. He aligned himself onto Harry’s pink and wet puckering hole. “So eager Haz.” He faintly whispers before pushing in, inch by inch.

"OHYES—OHSHIT!" Louis was really thick, Harry’s hole was really small and tight looking and no matter how many hours they spent fingering and stretching him, Harry remains the tightest boy ever.

"Fucking—tight! Tighter than a nun Haz! Shit!" A straight litany of profanities were spoken before Louis bottomed out, with his thighs already pressed on Harry’s plump bum.

Liam on the other hand went in smooth sailing. Niall was a very loose boy, he could probably get fucked with two dicks inside him at the same time but of course Liam would never allow that. The only thing that could slip in beside his thick cock was the pink dildo he bought for Niall in case he gets lonely whenever the older boy’s not around.

"Sorry if I feel so loose Lili." Niall pouts as he peered behind his back to look at Liam’s lust filled eyes. "But you love my bum so I guess I’m not sorry after all."

"Seriously Ni, you’re not that loose. It’s just that I fuck you every single day, figures why you’re always a bit stretched."

"Might be, you’re always horny— _Mmmm-yeah._ " Liam began with his slow thrusts, making Niall feel every inch of him. "Yeah like that. Love your cock Li. So good… so fucking good."

"My cock loves you too." He replies with a grin before changing his pace and began thrusting his cock in a rhythm Niall loved.

Meanwhile, Harry was enjoying every bit of Louis. The older boy had bent forward to place a trail of wet kisses from Harry’s shoulder up to the juncture of his sensitive neck. Louis’ pace had improved and he was pounding on him mercilessly as if he’d die if he so ever slowed down.

"Oh oh oh oh oooohhh! Fuck! Fuck—ohshit! Lou! Don’t stop! Dontstopdontstopdontstop! Oh yeahhhh! Fuck me! Yesyesyes!" Harry was obviously, very vocal. He would moan so loud every time Louis hits his prostate, muttering how perfect Louis’ head was for abusing his prostate. "Fucking me so g-good Lou. Don’t want you to stop! W-Want you to f-fuck me f-f-forever!" He stutters a bit every hard thrust.

"Such a desperate whore Haz. Don’t know what to do with you." Louis shakes his head while vigorously fucking Harry until the young boy could see stars. His back arches and his bent figure slowly straightens up as his back was now pressed on Louis’ toned chest. Louis had grabbed onto Harry’s inner thigh, lifting it a bit so he could fuck him in a new angle. Harry keens and shouts a loud "YES!" as Louis continued to work his dick inside the boy.

Niall watched as Harry’s mouth went slack and eyes closed while he panted like an athlete. He got a bit envious at how euphoric Harry’s vibe was sending and wanted to experience the same.

"Liam stop! Carry me like that." He gestures at Louis and Harry’s position as the two paid no attention to them. "Want you to fuck me like that, Harry seems to enjoy it." Liam slowly pulls out and whipped his head to see how Louis pounded hard on Harry. They needed a wall for this, the table wasn’t really the best support for this kind of position. But Liam wanted to try something else. He spins Niall around making the younger boy squirm because he wasn’t getting what he wanted.

"Trust me babe, you’ll love this position better. Now jump on me and wrap your legs around my waist. I’ll fuck you this way." He soothes and Niall’s a bit delighted at that and did what he was ask for to do. As soon as he had his legs locked on Liam’s waist, the older lad position his cock back on Niall’s hole, the head getting swallowed in no time.

"Oh my! I l-l-love it Li! Ohhh!" Liam soon began to thrust up relentlessly, sure Niall was a bit loosed but that doesn’t mean it felt absolutely nothing. The pleasure was still too much for Niall to handle and the boy could already feel his stomach twisting, he was about to have his grand release.

"Think—think I’m gonna-oh Liam! Gonna come!  _Shitshitshit!_ " And within a short while, Niall came untouched. His cock spurting a string of white ribbons landing on each of their chests, mostly on Liam’s pecs and abs. Niall almost immediately went limp although Liam still carried on with his thrusts.

Harry continued to grind down on Louis, meeting his thrusts so he could angle the head of Louis’ cock just so it could assault his prostate. He had been doing this for a whole minute until he could feel the arising heat forming in his stomach.

"I’m coming Lou! Please don’t stop-just—Fuck!" He wasn’t able to finish his sentence when his orgasm came. He shot his seeds out and a good amount landed on the table, Harry also came untouched, which Louis was truly proud of.

"Good boy." Louis whispered, still fucking Harry from behind. He had released his leg and the curly boy went back on his previous position.

"Lou, you close?" Liam calls the moment he felt his stomach twisting, he knew he was about to come and he wanted to plan something for the both of them that will surely benefit everyone.

"Yeah-fuck! Got anything in mind?"

"Yeah—Oh God!"

"Shit! Hurry up Li!" Louis nearly hisses because Liam was seriously taking his time.

"Pull out. We’re gonna come on their faces. Drench them with our spunks." Liam slurs, his voice didn’t even sound like him anymore. Louis grins wickedly at that, Liam was a bit kinky, he never knew he had it in him. He imagined Liam and Niall always  _only_  have vanilla sex. He should know better with Niall being this loose.

"I like the sound of that."

No sooner, the two older boys managed to position both their boyfriends on the floor, having them drop down on their knees as they sat next to each other, also having Harry and Niall’s arms brush at the closeness.

"Open your mouths sweethearts."

The younger boys easily complied with Louis’ sweet persuasion and parted their lips to form a big capital O all the while closing their eyes. Liam and Louis felt the ascending feeling of satisfaction as they watched how submissive Niall and Harry looked. They pumped their shafts fervently while moaning their respective boyfriend’s name and within a minute, it was Liam who first shot his loads. Spilling thick loads of hot cum on Niall’s cheeks, nose, lashes, forehead and mouth. Some even landing on Harry’s right cheek, which by the way looked incredibly hot. And now with Louis following suit as he came hard on Harry’s mouth, most of his spunk landing inside the boy’s parted lips, less on his forehead but a right amount on his right cheek as his cum mixed with Liam’s.

Harry and Niall swallowed their boyfriend’s come in unison, humming eventually at the salty taste they had to offer. The two opened their eyes and saw how dirty the other appeared, but nonetheless giggled because they looked silly covered with their boyfriend’s sticky seeds.

"Do us a favor and make out, surely that’ll be hot." Louis calls for it and next thing they knew the two were on it. "Fuck." He groans at the sight of Harry slipping his tongue inside Niall’s mouth. The kiss was really messy and one could see how the cum dribbled out, which was an added effect to make things even hotter. Their tongues were on full display, swirling and dancing around and for all the two older boys knew, they were practically swapping spits and comes.

"Okay, okay! That’s about enough. This whole thing is getting me hard again and I must admit that I’m getting jealous." Liam chided before pulling Niall away from Harry with their lips making an obscene popping sound.

"Admit it Liam, watching them snog like that was hot! Best thing in the world." Louis chuckles, grabbing Harry by the waist and placing him back on the table.

"Yeah, that’s why I said this was getting me hard again."

The four of them laughed in harmony. Harry and Niall giggling like cute little school girls while the two older boys chuckled huskily, just enough to prove their manliness. They were too happy and relaxed. Oblivious that their actions would go viral at school by tomorrow as they got filmed by Zayn.


End file.
